Unexpected
by JazkaStar
Summary: After a rather messy break up with Dark, Risa tries to talk to her sister, and her friends, but somehow, they’re all too busy with their own lives. So, what happens when she finds comfort with the most unlikely person? KradXRisa. Please R & R :-


Disclaimer:

_enter Riku and Daisuke  
_Riku: _sigh_ Umm…DN Angel, and the characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki…hold on? Someone _owns_ us?!  
Daisuke: _nod  
_JazkaStar: EEP!! _runs past them, being chased by a rather angry Krad and rather confused Risa  
_Krad: KILL THE AUTHOR!!  
Risa: …

_After a rather messy break up with Dark, Risa tries to talk to her sister, and her friends, but somehow, they're all too busy with their own lives. So, what happens when she finds comfort with the most unlikely person? KradXRisa._

A/N: Well…I really like alternate pairings (my favourite is SessXKag)…so I thought I'd give this one ago.

I'd also like to thank my friend, Kira (/u/181610/kirayashaakakira) for reading, and editing, this before I post it.

Please R & R.

JazkaStar

1.

_I never really loved you. I only went out with you because you reminded me of Rika._

The same words rang through Risa Harada's head, as she walked through the streets. It had started raining, and she was wet right through.

'_Great_,' she thought, '_now the weather matches my mood. I'll bet it'll start storming soon…then it'll be absolutely perfect_.'

She reached up to wipe away the tears, but it didn't matter, because they were already mingled with the water dripped off her fringe. It was around nine pm when she arrived home. She hoped that Riku was either in bed, or in the bathroom. She didn't want her sister to see her like this, especially since she'd started to accept Dark, and realise that he wasn't actually a bad person. Slowly, Risa opened the door and stepped inside. She headed up the stairs to her room, where she fixed herself up the best she could. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
"Risa-chan?"  
"Come in."  
"I'm glad you're home," she said, "so…how was your date?"  
Risa stared at the ground, refusing to meet Riku's eyes.  
"Did something happen?"  
"We broke up," she replied.  
"Oh…that's not good," Riku remarked.  
"Mmhmm,"  
"Oh! Tomorrow…Daisuke-kun and I are going out. I was wondering…you know that dress that, the new one I got for Christmas.  
was thinking of wearing that…what do you think?"  
"If you like," Risa replied.  
"Oh…sorry."  
"It's okay."  
Riku stood there for a moment, before turning, and leaving the room.

Risa threw herself onto the bed, as the tears flowed freely once again.

'_She seems so happy…her and Niwa-kun_,' she thought. Then, another thought came to her head. '_Maybe I can talk to Niwa-kun. I'm sure he'd listen to what I have to say.'_

She went to the phone and dialled Daisuke's number.  
"Hey…"  
"Hey, Niwa-kun,"  
"Oh hey, Harada-san. How are you?"  
"I'm good. And you?"  
"I'm good. How was your date with Dark?"

"Oh. Did something happen?"  
"We broke up,"  
"Oh," he remarked, "actually…can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Well…I'm going out with Riku-chan tomorrow, and I wanted to get something for her, not too big, just something nice. You  
don't have any suggestions, do you?"  
"Maybe flowers? Or chocolate?" Risa suggested.  
"Thanks, Harada-san,"  
"You're welcome,"  
"Well…guess I'll see you at school on Monday."  
"Sure. Bye Niwa-kun."  
Risa hung the phone up, glad that she had been able to stop crying for the duration of the conversation. Still…she wished that, somehow, there was someone she could talk to.

The next day, at school, Risa tried her best to avoid Dark, refusing to meet his eyes when he spoke to her that morning. She headed off and joined her friends, who were talking about the weekend.  
"So…how was your date?" one of them asked.  
"Er…" she began.  
"Did something happen?" the other one asked.  
"We broke up."  
"Oh," the first one said.  
"Sorry to hear that," added the second one.  
"Thanks," Risa said, "I'll see you guys in class."  
'_Somehow_,' she thought, '_even though they were trying to be sympathetic…they sounded happy too. But which was it? Happy that she and Dark had broken up? Or merely happy that he was single once again_?'

She forced back the tears, she wasn't going to cry, especially not here, and not now. She headed to class and took her seat. Riku and Daisuke both greeted her when she arrived. Even Satoshi managed a nod. He was a bit more sociable, since Daiki Niwa had discovered a way to separate him and Krad, as well as Dark and Daisuke. Except…since then, that meant that both Dark and Krad were now at their school, and, unfortunately for Risa, also in their class. Dark sat a couple of rows behind Risa, so that helped a bit. She didn't feel forced to say anything to him, not that she wanted to.

At lunch, instead of joining her friends, Risa chose to sit by herself. Five minutes into lunch, someone came towards her.  
"Risa-san."  
She looked up. It was Dark.  
"What do you want?" she asked, "You said what you wanted to say before."  
"I know we broke up…but still…can't we be friends?"  
"It doesn't work that way. It's too soon," she replied, "besides…that's all it should have been."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you never loved me, we should have only been friends, and nothing more,"  
"If I remember…you were the one who started chasing me around," he remarked.  
"And you made me believe that you liked me back!" she exclaimed.  
"Maybe I thought I did."  
"Well think harder next time," snapped Risa, "I have to go." With those words, she headed off to another part of the grounds.

That night, Risa tried to talk to Riku about her situation with Dark once again, but she was too busy preparing for her date with Daisuke.  
"Have fun," Risa remarked, trying to sound happy for her, "don't be too late though."  
"I won't," her sister assured her, "thanks."  
The doorbell rang, and Riku went to answer it. Daisuke looked at her and smiled.  
"You look lovely, Riku-chan," he said.  
"Thanks. So do you."  
"Thanks. Here, these are for you," he said, handing her a bunch of flowers.  
"Thanks," said Riku, "hold on, I'll put them in a vase,"  
"I can do that," offered Risa, "you have fun on your date,"  
She forced herself to smile as Riku handed her the flowers, thanking her. After she and Daisuke had left, Risa found a vase, filled it with water and placed the flowers in them. She put them on the shelf in the living room.

'_They look lovely_,' she thought, remembering sadly, '_Dark brought me flowers…once…it seemed an unusual thing for him to do though_.

'_Darn it_,' thought Risa, "_why does everything have to remind me of Dark? He's the person I want to forget, yet, it seems as though I'm unable to._'

"Is that what you want?" she screamed, not caring if anyone heard her, "You tell me you love me…you tell me you don't. I want to forget you, but even so, I can't stop thinking of you! Are you happy now? Are you?"

The noise brought Tsubouchi out of one of the rooms.  
"Harada-san? Is everything alright?"  
"Yes. Thanks, Tsubouchi-san," she replied, "actually…I'm going to go for a walk,"  
"Okay. Don't be too late."  
"I won't."  
Risa headed down the street, not thinking about where she was headed. Soon she found herself at the old mill. More memories involving Dark came back. This was where he had fallen through the window, because Krad had attacked him. Krad had come after her, and Riku had tried to stop him.

"Damn you Dark!" she screamed, "Get out of my mind!" She walked towards the mill, kicking anything and everything in her pathway. Slowly, she climbed up the stairs and opened the door. She leaned against the wall, before turning around and kicking it in frustration.

"Oww!" she exclaimed. "Why?" she asked, "Why does it have to be like this? If you never loved me…why did you tell me that you did? If you had told me the truth right away, maybe we could have been friends. Damn you, Dark! Maybe Riku _was_ right about you after all. Maybe I should have listened to her."

She sank to the floor, as she felt the tears run down her cheek.

'_Great_,' she thought, '_I'm crying again_.' She wiped away the tears. "No," she said firmly, "I'm not going to cry. Not over you. Not now, not ever!"

Yet, even as she spoke those words, the tears forced themselves out once again. She buried her face in her hands, and let them flow. She didn't hear as someone came towards her and didn't see as they looked at her. Neither did she look up when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, nor did she try to push them away. She felt a hand behind her head, as the tears continued to flow. After she had finished crying, she slowly tilted her head, to see the person who was there. A pair of golden eyes met hers.  
"Krad?"  
He looked at her.  
"Don't cry," he said, "not over him. Not over someone like Dark. He's not worth it."  
Only days ago, Risa would have yelled at Krad, defending Dark, but now, she agreed with him.  
"But…why?" she asked.  
Krad paused, and asked himself the same question. If he and Satoshi hadn't been separated, he would have provided a rather good answer, but since that wasn't the case, Krad was unable to find an answer for Risa's question. "I don't know," he replied, then added, "do you hate Dark?"  
"I want to, I probably should, but I can't. It's as if, I can't stop thinking of him, no matter how hard I try. Everything I do, reminds me of him. And, it's like no-one understands. I tried to talk to Riku-chan, but she was too caught up with her own life, and this date with Niwa-kun. I tried to talk to Niwa-kun, but even he wasn't about to understand, not that he even tried to. My friends at school, they act sympathetic, but seem to be happy that we broke up, happy that Dark is single once again,"

Without realising it, Risa was crying once again. Krad reached up and wiped away the tears.  
"Don't cry," he said. She gulped and forced the tears back.  
"I'll try not to. Anyways, I should head home," she said, "oh and…thanks. For listening to me,"  
Krad looked at her for a moment before replying with,  
"You're welcome,"  
Risa went to stand up, but Krad placed one arm around her wrist, holding her back.  
"One more thing," he said, looking into her eyes.  
"What?" she asked.  
"This," he replied, pulling her into his arms and brushing his lips against her own. She was taken aback for a moment. He placed one arm around her waist, and entangled the other through her hair, as he kissed her again. At first, Risa didn't know how to react, but soon, she closed her eyes, returning the kiss. A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other.  
"I really should go now," she said, looking at her watch. Riku would be arriving home soon too.  
"I'll take you home," Krad offered.  
"Thanks,"  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he spread his wings and headed through the window up the top. As they headed across the sky, he tilted her head up and kissed her once again. Soon, she felt her feet touch the ground.  
"We're here," he said, letting her go.  
"Thanks,"  
He leaned in and kissed her softly, before taking off into the sky.

Riku ran out onto the balcony.  
"Risa-chan!" she explained, "that wasn't….Krad? Was it?"  
"Yes," she replied.  
"But…"  
"He bothered to listen to what I had to say," Risa told her sister, "it might seem strange, but he actually cared."

Fine

A/N:  
Riku: Please read and review.  
Daisuke: The author is still on the run.  
JazkaStar: _still being chased by Krad and Risa_

JazkaStar


End file.
